1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning units and, more specifically, to a safety net for window mounted air conditioners. The integrity of an improperly mounted air conditioner can be compromised due to the vibrations of the unit during use thereby causing the air conditioner to plummet to the ground below thus creating a potentially costly and dangerous situation. Furthermore, the risk increases exponentially during installation and removal of the air conditioning unit as it is not mounted and is awkward to handle.
The present invention seeks to overcome these shortcomings by providing a safety net that is installed prior to the installation of the air conditioner and replaceably removed upon removal of the unit. The net is manufactured of a high tensile material such as wire, cable or dense fiber and includes a plurality of cinching rings to conform to the size of the air conditioner unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other safety systems designed for window mounted air conditioning units. While these systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.